Thalia's sister
by puglover122
Summary: Thalia's sister comes to camp. Read, review, and enjoy! I added an OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my second try at PJO fan fiction! The last one I did didn't go over nicely, but, I think this one is going to be great! I have written another story and I have gotten great reviews! So…review, read, subscribe, enjoy! I don't own anything besides Adrian ****J**

I was running all over the camp grounds like a chicken without a head. Of course my sister gave me directions but, I could get lost in a paper bag.

"Hey you must be Adrian! I'm Grover. Your sister sent me to get you. She's loosing her patients." said this half goat boy.

Grover put his hand out and I graciously took it. Thank the gods he was there!

I was dragged through strawberry patches and training classes. Finally I reached a light blue cabin with white molding covering the doorways and the windows. When I walked up the stairs I heard 'American idiot' blasting through the wooden door.

"This is where she is!" Grover yelled.

I nodded

"Thanks! Nice meeting you!" I yelled back.

On that note, he walked away plugging his ears.

I opened the door to find my sister and her friends playing monopoly on her coffee table. They probably couldn't hear the door open, or my boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Ah! Percy you won again! My sister would have whooped your butt at this game!"

I took my shoes off at the door like all of the other kids did. I slowly walked behind my sister.

"What's that Thals?" I yelled.

Thalia whipped her head around. Black, green, and blue hair hit my Joan Jett t-shirt.

"Hey sis! I was just telling Percy how you could whip his behind at monopoly. Sit down; let me introduce you to everyone." Thalia said

I sat next to my big sister. Her friends seem nice, so there was no need for me to worry. She turned off the music.

"Okay, Annabeth and Percy…This is Adrian, my little sister. She's sixteen and is going to be staying here with us!" Thals said happily.

Annabeth got up and shook my hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you! Thalia wouldn't shut up about you!"

Then Percy got up and shook my hand. He said something too, but I couldn't understand him. It sounded like he was trying to say 'it's great to meet you too' but, it came out 'Whoa! Meeting…great…..too'

"You sound like an idiot!" Annabeth whispered loudly.

I giggled. He was cute.

"So, has dad claimed you yet?" Thalia asked.

"I guess not. I hope Hera didn't forbid it again!" I said.

My sister's face turned a reddish color. I could tell it wasn't embarrassment. My sister hated Hera with a burning passion. She was always trying to stop my dad from seeing us. She always said 'They interfere with our family plans. I would like a nice family, not one with two runaways!' She also said we ruined my father's image.

"Why I ought to go up to Olympus and tell her myself to leave you alone! That's not the first time she messed with you!" she yelled.

I was ignoring Thalia's speech, and was remembering the times Hera tried to humiliate me.

The first time I was ten, and I was on Olympus for the first time. I just walked by a statue of her and the statue's arm 'magically' backhanded me! There were many other times when I ended up in the hospital, or in a physical rehab center. This time I just couldn't take it any longer! She probably made sure my dad didn't claim me.

Thalia's speech was cut short by a flash of lightning followed by thunder.

"Sorry!" She yelled to the ceiling.

She then continued. I was playing with my electric blue streaked hair not even bothering to listen to her. I heard the same speech since I was nine. She acted like my mother at times.

"I just think that she's going way too far! Does she have fun doing it? Hera acts all nice and then she gets all mean. It's so embarrassing around dad!" She yelled again.

All of the sudden a guy that was half horse came through the door.

"Ah Ms. Grace! Good to see you. I'm Chiron the camp director. What shall I call you besides Ms. Grace?" He asked politely

"Adrian." I said.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing so hard that they were crying.

"I'll see you guys later!" Percy said in between laughs.

Annabeth just nodded and waved. After that she left.

"Perfect! I suppose you and you're sister are fighting?" He said.

I laughed. "No, we were talking about claiming and she blew up on Hera!"

Chiron chuckled and looked over at a fuming Thalia. She was wiping the sweat off of her face as she stepped off of her soap box.

"Well, I just came to see if you two were alright. I will see you two at the dining pavilion and then with all of the other campers for a game of capture the flag."

We both waved and he left.

"Thals? Are you okay?" I asked.

Thalia was sitting down. She was still red.

"Yeah! I hope she could just get off of her high horse and except us as Zeus's kids! Ugh!"

I nodded. That Hera was nasty to us. I understood why she called us runaways though. It was because we were. Thalia and I ran away from our house. Thalia always tells another story to cover up the true version.

"Well, we can't really do anything. But, hey capture the flag is tonight and I just got here and there is a ton of catching up to do!" I said.

She laughed. "You're so right! I have so many people to show you to! Oh yeah! I have something to give to you!"

She got up and moved over to her closet. She took out a small wrapped box.

"You're going to love it!" she said.

I took the box and opened it. It was a charm bracelet! The exact one I lost seven years ago!

"Oh my gods! Thank you so much!" I said. I gave her a huge hug.

"Just don't get used to it. I usually don't care this much about people!" she laughed!

I took a big can of mace out of my purse and handed it to her.

"I figured you wanted this. After you're last e-mail about Luke…I really think this is the best way to go right now."

Thalia laughed so hard tears started streaming down her face!

"Don't…..worry…..I…I…will…use this!" she said in between laughs.

Her laughing fit was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. It was Percy.

"Hey! Dinner time!"

Us three headed towards the pavilion.

Percy would occasionally look over at me and I would look back. When we got there, Thalia took me over to every table and introduced me. The last thing I wanted her to do was introduce me to Mr. D! Unfortunately I was dragged over to the head table.

"Thalia. Why is that girl blocking my light?" Mr. D asked.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes. He was such a crab!

"This is my sister, Adrian. She is Zeus's kid too."

Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"I see. Well Audrey, It was decent to meet you." he said and waved his hand to signal his departure.

After that, I sat down with my dinner and dug in. I had caught Percy looking at me a couple of times. Along with a few glances from the twins at the Hermes table.

"Alright campers! Capture the flag time!" Chiron yelled over the voices in the pavilion.

Everyone cheered. I just sat and watched them separate into different colored teams. Red and blue.

"Adrian! Come join our team!" Percy yelled excitedly.

I looked over at Thalia, who was sticking her tongue out at a girl on the red team. I figured she would be no help so I joined Percy's team.

"Great! Welcome to the dark side….we have cookies!" Percy said.

I smiled. I had a t-shirt that said that.

"So, have you ever played this game before?" He asked me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Oh, well…Here's what you do…You are going to use swords, knives, power, or anything else you could think of, to get the other team's flag. That's all you do!"

I nodded. My head was starting to get sore from all of this nodding.

"Campers! You know the rules! ON YOUR MARK, GET SET…GO!" Chiron yelled.

All of the campers fled into the woods. Percy grabbed my hand and then we both headed for the river.

We were hiding behind a bush hoping the camper guarding the flag didn't see us. Just when we were about to go and grab the flag, another camper came and helped guard the flag.

We both got up and ran towards the flag pole. Percy grabbed the flag and told me to distract them.

I didn't know what to do. My lightning didn't develop yet, and I was defiantly not a fighter.

Taking the dumb way out…I ran for my life.

I had so many things thrown at me. It ranged from electric arrows from the Ares cabin, to knives being thrown at my feet!

"Adrian! Run!" Thalia yelled.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a knife in my arm, bleeding like mad.

**What did you think? Was it good? Reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism is always accepted too! Thank you!**


	2. The quest

**The second chapter is here! Ignore my profile! It says not to review the PJO stories….I was very, very stupid to put that up! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides Adrian. **

I saw blurry outlines above me. I opened my eyes fully. I saw my sister, Percy, Grover, Chiron, and the one person I really didn't expect to see…Luke. I haven't seen him in years.

"Whoa! What happened? Where am I? Why is HE here?" I asked.

Chiron told me the about the knife and all of the blood. He mentioned that I now have a concussion and a broken shoulder. My head was throbbing, and my shoulder didn't feel any better. I slowly sat up and looked over at my sister who looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"Adrian! Why didn't you have armor and a helmet on? I thought I made it perfectly clear that you need armor to play this game!" Percy softy whispered so my sister wouldn't hear.

"You said nothing to me about armor or any kind of head protection! I thought you wore that stuff because, you're mom told you to!" I whispered back.

He laughed a little bit. "Just be careful next time."

I looked over at a smiling Luke. Who let that jerk in here?

"Luke, why are you here?" I asked.

He just smiled. My sister glared at him and pushed him off the bed.

"Yeah Luke! Why don't you tell her what happened? She deserves an explanation!"

Luke got up off of the floor and brushed himself off.

"Well sweetheart, I was trying to shoot Thalia…but, from the back you two look so much alike! I never knew that a knife in you're shoulder would cause you to fall backwards and give you a concussion!" he said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he called me sweetheart. I wasn't six anymore! Try ten years older!

"Don't call me sweetheart! You know I hate that."

I heard a laugh come from him.

"Well, what will I call you then? Princess, honey, beautiful, or how about _babe_?" he said.

I had half the mind to strangle him. I figured since we were already in the infirmary; he would have a good chance to be saved.

"You're ridiculous! Of course, flirt with my younger sister. Why did you even decide to come huh?" Thalia said.

Luke was surprised to feel my sister's fist hit is face. He slowly rubbed his jaw and then glared at her.

"Guys! This isn't the place to do this. Adrian is hurt, and relationship problems don't help here." Percy said.

Your probably wondering why Thalia resents Luke so much. You see, when I was younger we were taken away from my mom. Unfortunately she wasn't in the best condition to take care of a seven and a six year old. She would work late nights and early mornings and would just be super tired. So, we met Luke, they both dated, and then Luke stared liking me when I was right around ten. Thals and Luke broke up and then they both sent 'hate mail' to each other. It was because of me and I still feel horrible about it.

So, one day I was taken away from Thalia and a broken hearted Luke by a social worker. Long story short, they still hate each other, I side with my sister, and I don't understand why Luke still likes me.

"Ms. Grace, I think it would be alright for you to be released to you're cabin." Chiron said.

I agreed. Half an hour later I was in my cabin on the bottom bunk looking at the wall.

I was bored out of my mind and I wasn't aloud to sleep. Just as luck would have it, I heard a soft knock on the door.

I slowly got up and wondered if I should get dressed. I opened the door to find Percy standing there with my sweatshirt!

"Hey. Uhh…you left this in the infirmary and I wanted to return it. I know I could have given it to you earlier but, I knew you wouldn't be asleep." he said.

I took that sweatshirt and thanked him. What he said next totally surprised me.

"Do you….uh…want to walk with me?" he asked."

"Sure." I said.

Pretty soon we were talking about New York and California. Where we wanted to go to college and things like that.

"You know Thalia was telling be about you earlier. She said you two ran away from home. Is that true?" he asked.

I didn't notice we were on the beach, so I sat down in the sand and just looked at the waves.

"That's a touchy subject isn't it? I 'm sorry I brought it up." he said again. He sat down right beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. I'll tell you what happened; if you want to know. I didn't run away from my mom."

Percy was thinking for a minute. "Sure. Just stop when you're going to cry."

I took a deep breath. The salty air burned my lungs for a second and then the sensation stopped.

"I was six and Thalia was seven. My mom was a workaholic and she would sometimes drink herself silly. One day she was drinking and we didn't know it. She was taking us to a dentist appointment when a cop pulled us over. They made my mom do many tests in the middle of the road and then out came the breathalyzer. She took the test and then the police man took her out of the car and cuffed her. She was a drunk driver." I said.

Percy looked as if he was on the edge of his seat.

"The man then took Thals and me out of the car and put us into another woman's SUV. She was a social worker. Well, I was taken to Nebraska to live with my new parents and Thalia was in New York. We had no grandparents or aunts or uncles, so we just went to live in our own little lives. I was about seven when I ran away from my foster parents to find Thalia."

"Oh. So you didn't run from you're birth mother." he said.

"Nope."

"So where does Luke come in?" he asked again.

"Well, when I found Thalia she had found Luke. He was another runaway, and he said he was willing to help us. He's Thalia's age by the way. So, they are both one year older than I am."

"Why does she hate him so much?" he asked.

I laughed a little bit.

"Well, they started dating when I was nine. When I turned ten, Luke took interest in me. They broke up and. I feel horrible about it but, I side with my sister. The way he broke up with Thals was awful. Then the hate mail started pouring in." I said.

I was happy that I didn't cry. It would have been so embarrassing.

"Adrian!" Thalia said yelled out of breath.

I looked up to see an excited sister standing above me. I was so confused. Thalia was never this happy.

"Chiron wants to see all of us. Percy you too!" Thalia practically yelled.

We were taken to the big house.

When we got there, Mr. D was playing solitaire and Chiron was waiting by the attic stairs.

"Good evening girls and Percy. Adrian, I know how new to this camp you are but, I was thinking. How would you like to go on a quest? I normally don't give new campers quests but your father insisted." he said.

I have heard about quests before, but I never expected to be permitted to go on one. I was so excited to do this. And the best part was, my father; the highest Olympian, one of the big three, insisted I did this!

"I want you to go up into the attic and seek the oracles advice."

I looked at the wooden stairs that lead to the old, gloomy attic. I took the first step and proceeded to make my way to the loft.

When I got there I turned on a light. It looked like a dump threw up in there! There were dented shields and armor, a Minotaur horn, pickled monster parts, and one thing that really made me jump out of my skin. It was an old woman; who was most likely a mummy, in an old tie dyed dress with karma beads on.

Her old white hair was tied in braids that hung down to her stomach. She looked like an old hippy from the late sixties.

I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, uh…I'm Adrian Grace. Are you the umm….oracle?" I said.

Then out of no where, green smoke poured out of her mouth and on to the floor. I looked for the exit while she was 'drooling'.

"_One girl, who is awfully meek, shall meet the parent that she seeks. I do not live and I do not lie, one of you shall quietly die." _she said.

I felt like a deer looking at headlights. One of us will die? What kind of poem was that supposed to be?

The mummy closed her mouth. I ran out of there so fast, you could probably see the smoke coming from my converse.

When I got downstairs, Thalia was still smiling and Percy looked just as happy. Chiron handed me a pad and a pen and told me to write what the oracle had told me.

When he saw the whole enchilada he looked a little upset and surprised.

"Hmm…usually the poems she produces are longer than that. It looks like this one will not have a very happy ending. Even if you three expect to go, I highly suggest you bring weapons. Maybe, the death of one of you could be preventable." he said.

I looked over; the color was washed out of everyone's face.

"Oh, and Mr. Underwood will be joining you. He is still working on his searcher's license. A car will pick you up at around five in the morning. I suggest you all get some well deserved rest. Except for you Adrian." he said.

I hated my stupid concussion. I needed some sleep too.

**Alright! That was chapter two. I'm sorry but Annabeth isn't really going to be in this story. Sorry, Percabeth lovers. I think this story is turning out great so far. I hope you think so too. This is set before TLO. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK! PLEASE NO FLAMES ****J**


	3. Puzzled

**Hi! Well, I wanted to get this story going! I think it is turning out just smashingly (I had to say that…cheesy right ;) ) Ok Review please! I hope you like it, and I think I'll leave you with this…Adrian is supposed to be sarcastic when she's mad…I'm not like that nor will I ever be ( Sadly, come backs just don't come easily to me!) but, I try…so bare with me here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rick Riordan does. I own Adrian and anyone else I can think of ;)**

Three A.M. and I was in the back of Thalia's car going Zeus knows where. Percy called shot gun so I was sent to the 'dungeon' as I like to call it. The back looked worse that the big house's attic. CD's were everywhere, Thalia's clothes and shoes, and a boat load of weapons.

"Adrian, do you know where we are supposed to go exactly?" Thalia asked sounding rather annoyed.

Rolling my eyes was the only thing I could do. They duct taped my mouth shut because, I wouldn't stop asking questions about the oracle and how she works. I couldn't resist. Who wouldn't want to know about a mummy with the spirit of Delphi in her? The only problem was, not many kids my age knew about these things.

"I said… Where are we going exactly?" Thalia yelled.

Percy turned around and ripped the black duct tape off of my mouth. It ripped everything but my lips off.

"Okay, well I think we should head to the empire state building. Chiron didn't give us that much information and the mummy in the attic wasn't much help either. Dad should know what to do." I said full of confidence.

Dad was the best resort.

While Thals was glaring at Percy for giving a stupid response to her previous answer, I had a hand put over my mouth.

"Don't say a word." he said.

I looked all around trying to see who this genius was. He smelled like ambrosia and cigarette smoke. As soon as I felt the staff and the slithering snakes, I knew it was Hermes.

"AHHHH! How did you get in my car?" Thalia screamed.

Percy had the look of utter shock on his face too.

To me personally he looked like Steven Tyler back in the seventies. He had the big, cool hair, and the lips kind of matched! It was funny because, everyone thought the same thing. Now, Hermes doesn't smoke but, he was probably hanging out with Hephaestus, who smoked after working on his robots.

"What, I can't pop in and say 'hello' to my two nieces and my nephew?" he said.

He still had his hand over my mouth, and I couldn't take my mouth being shut for that long.

"I was on my way to an Atlantic City casino to deliver a box of poker chips when I saw Thalia's car. I remembered that the all mighty pain- in- my -butt wanted to give this to you."

After his explanation, thunder roared and it made me shake with fright. You never want to see my father angry! You will be zapped and sent to the deepest part of the underworld.

"Sorry! I was just making my point. Well, this is a map, this is a compass, and here are some plane tickets. You kids should be smart, so you figure out what to do with these!" Hermes said.

He handed me the mail we should have received while my mouth was duct taped shut, and then he left.

"What does it say?" Thalia said while watching the road.

I looked at the old map. It was a map of the United States, and there were a few sentences on California, Florida, and Vermont. Vermont brought back painful memories about my past,

"Umm…well…we have four days to get this quest done. We have go to a super market in California, then Sea World in Florida, and uhh…..West maple rehab center in Vermont." I said. I was trying so hard to get the last few words out fast.

I saw pain and anger flicker through Thalia's eyes. Both of us knew what was in Vermont and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yay! We get to go to Sea world!" I said trying to change the subject.

"I've been on a major quest like this, you have to find something significant in each place. I think the have gotten stricter with the rules now and they don't tell you what the object is." Percy said.

I looked mighty confused. I couldn't see why I was picked to go on a quest, or what I was looking for, or why.

All I knew was, I was needed somewhere and I couldn't imagine what my father would say to us if we failed.

**Well…What did you think?** **Did you hate it? I worked really hard! Next chapter will probably be better! REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, the Steven Tyler mentioning, I always pictured Hermes looking like that! Please don't get mad!**

**LOVE YA!**


	4. Stupid Hades

**Okay, well I would like to thank HuntressofTheSky13. She told me that I was going too fast, and that things were popping up too randomly. I apologize for that! I didn't know I was going to fast, and I want to thank her because, if I didn't get that review I would have never known. So I will be more descriptive, slower, and less random! Thanks a bunch!**

**Enjoy!**

Driving for three hours in the back of a messy car is definitely not fun. I swear I saw a rat playing in the holes of Thalia's jeans. Its pink nose sniffing the bleached spots and the black body wriggling around like it was a worm on a fishing hook.

"Well, I think we should head to Sea World Thalia! I WOULD BE MORE HELP!" Percy yelled.

"OH YEAH? WELL I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO CALI! MORE CELEBRITIES, MORE FUN!" Thalia screamed back.

This was going to be a long quest. We were on the road for three hours and we were in New Jersey. I tried to focus on the horses. They looked so peaceful and unbothered, that's how I want to live my life. Without a care and free. I sat there watching them not even noticing how the black jeep had stopped.

"Adrian get your head out of the clouds. Were getting something to eat, and Percy, if you say one word in that diner, I will personally tell Hades to make your life a living underworld." she said.

We were going to eat in a small diner called 'Sandy's'. It was right across the road from a big farm where all of the horses resided.

We all walked in and took a seat at a table. There weren't many people there, but this one guy gave me the creeps. He had sunglasses on, his black hair slicked back, he was extremely pale, and he was looking right at us. When the waitress came to take our order, he looked away.

"What'll it be." she asked.

She looked about fifty and she had too much crazy makeup. Her black hair had grey strands in it, but her brown eyes made her look like she was twenty five.

We gave her our order and just as every waitress does, she went back into the noisy kitchen. I glanced over at the man. He was sipping his soda and looking at the golden brown French fries on his plate. It was probably just a coincidence.

"So, I think we should decide where to go." I said.

Percy and Thalia looked at each other. They couldn't see eye to eye and I knew it. It was probably a bad thing to bring up but we all had to know. I looked at the red leather booth and then looked back at the horses, whishing I was one of them.

"I think we should go to Florida. We can find an air port here and go, get what we need to find in the Sea world, find an entrance to the Labyrinth somewhere, make it to California and finish what we need to do." I said.

Thals gave me a death glare that made me want to go crawl into a big hole and hide.

"Fine, we'll go to Florida. Just eat quickly." She said and then looked away.

The waitress came over with three steaming hot plates of breakfast. She set them down, and left.

While I was digging into my chocolate chip pancakes, the man at the adjacent table looked over again. I thought nothing of it, and just continued to eat.

Eating the pancakes was great. I finally had some food, and I was ready to take on whatever came my way.

"Adrian you better go to the bathroom, were leaving soon." Thalia said, staring at her omelet.

I got up and walked over to the women's restroom. I waited for a while because, I knew she would be coming in soon. A few minutes later, just as I planed, Thalia walked in.

"What were you thinking? Agreeing with Percy, have you lost you mind?" she screamed.

Thalia walked over and kicked a stall door.

"Just go back and sit with Percy, I seriously don't want to see you right now. Your so immature!" she said.

I turned ruby red. I hated it when she acted like my mom. I was sixteen years old now and I didn't need to be babied anymore! And I was not being immature, she was.

"Thalia! I'm not kidding when I say this.. STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY! I'M NOT YOUR KID! ZEUS HELP YOUR OWN KIDS!" I yelled and ran off.

I walked out and sat with Percy. He looked like someone had just scared him. Thalia stomped over and flagged down the waitress. She put the check on the table and went over to the scary guy. They were whispering for a while.

The check had the lady's name on it. Her name was Percilla. Not Pricilla, Percilla. The scary dude walked over and took his sunglasses off. He sat next to Thalia. The waitress came over and sat next to me. The air felt cold and still, and I just wanted to get out of there before anything bad happened.

Too late.

The next thing I knew Persephone was sitting there instead of ugly, old Percilla. And Hades was sitting next to Thalia. I felt automatically jealous, and uncomfortable. Percy was staring at Persephone like she was Aphrodite.

"Percy, close your mouth! Your going to catch bugs." She said.

Hades grinned evilly. I thought he was supposedly smiling, but I was automatically wrong. He turned and looked at me.

"Can't wait to see you there." he said.

I noticed Percy was missing. I looked over and saw Persephone playing with his hair.

I couldn't stand her at times. Aphrodite had more composure than that girl had in one arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Looking pea green with envy.

Hades laughed sarcastically. "I think you know what I mean. Vermont will surly send you all there. My brother and I already decided what to do if you all fail. There will be a perfect spot for all of you!" he said.

I looked confused. Thalia would usually help me with things like that riddles and double meanings, but, we weren't speaking to each other.

"I'll be counting the seconds!" Persephone cooed down to Percy.

"Persephone, I think we made our point pretty clear." He said.

Then I saw a bright light and we were back in our car. All of out weapons had been stolen, and Thalia's clothes were gone. Including the rat.

"Just get in. Were not going to be in here very long." Percy said quietly.

He left Thalia up in the front alone. She looked like she needed some time to think things through.

"So, are you okay?" he asked.

I stared at the back of Thalia's seat. He sounded pretty depressed. It was probably because, he missed Persephone playing with his hair. She made me so angry, and I didn't know why.

"Did you here me? I said, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I said still looking at the gray seat ahead of me.

"Alright. I thought you were upset with me." he said.

I looked him in his sea green eyes and said "Why don't you go live with Persephone! You really liked her!"

I had a temper like my sister. It was too short, and at times it would get me into trouble. Right now, I didn't know why I blew up. It just came out.

I turned and looked at the window, leaving a puzzled Percy, to wonder what had just happened. Thalia was still watching the road; not even dealing with my Thals moment.

For now I just slept. Which wasn't going to be a good thing.

I was in my dreams. There was a crash of lightning and I was at my old apartment. My father was there and so was my mother, and little Thalia.

"Angelo, I have to leave. You know I want to stay and take care of Adrian and Thalia but, I cannot, I have responsibilities to attend to. Adrian Milo, will be fine. So, will Thalia." He said and then gave my mom a kiss, along with my sister and I. Then he left.

My mom started sobbing, which broke my heart. She picked what was supposedly me and put me in my crib. She picked up a bottle of wine and drank some. Next, I was on top on Olympus with handcuffs and ankle shackles.

"YOU HAVE FAILED! I TRUSTED YOU! MAYBE HERA WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE JUST A RUNAWAY! NONE OF MY DAUGTERS FAIL! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS!" Zeus yelled.

I looked at all of the gods and goddesses. They each looked equally upset. Except Hermes. The one god I trusted most was mouthing 'Sorry kid!' to me. I was dragged away to another room, where Thalia started throwing the master bolt at me.

I woke up sweating and shaking.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Percy said. Nervously shaking me.

I felt like vomiting. I was still sweating and, I noticed we were in the air port parking lot.

"Adrian, lets go. We have a ton of things to do." My sister said.

**So? What did you think? Was I slower, or even more random?** **I want to know **** So, REVIEW PLEASE! **

**LOVE YALL ( I had to do that!)**


End file.
